Wireless communication allows people to create many tasks without having to be near a computer or other device which cannot be easily transported. The ability to send computer generated voice messages, text messages, telefax messages, and other information through a wireless device greatly enhances the flexibility a person has in keeping in communication. The prior art does not disclose a device that can be connected with an existing pager to enable the reading of a card having a magnetic strip.
It is an object of the invention to provide device attaching to a pager and having a data reader.
It is another object of the invention to provide, wireless means for processing transactions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that may have both a magnetic reader and an optical code reader.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device that is inexpensive and easy to use.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent when after reading the disclosure of the invention.
A caddy receivably retains a two-way messaging pager. The caddy has a connector for power and data transfer between the pager and caddy. The caddy is equipped with a data reader. The data reader may be a magnetic strip reader or an optical code reader (OCR). This enables remote transactions using the a credit card or debit card. The caddy has serial bus ports for attaching the caddy to peripheral devices such as printers and taxi fare meters. An optical code reader may be attached to the caddy""s serial bus port via a cable.